


Bad feelings

by Nayma17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Tendou temía que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos y tras alejarse de su mejor amigo decidió buscar una salida fácil para olvidar sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bad feelings

Tendou había pasado por una graduación agridulce. Ushijima le había dado su palabra de que seguirían siendo amigos aunque el pelirrojo dejara el voleibol y eso lo hacía feliz, pero seguía lamentándose por no haber tenido el valor de decirle que no lo veía como un amigo solamente, que su admiración había crecido hasta convertirse en un sentimiento completamente diferente. Creyó que podría decirlo cada día en el instituto, luego se convenció de que lo diría en la graduación, pero el tiempo se agotó y ahora veía como su amigo se alejaba mientras él sujetaba con fuerza un sobre con una carta dentro, en la cual confesaba todo lo que había estado escondiendo hasta ese momento.   
  
  
  


Unos meses habían pasado y el sobre ahora vivía resguardado en un cajón de su escritorio. Había ido a vivir solo tras conseguir trabajo ya que la universidad no era algo que realmente le interesara, no sabiendo que él no se encontraría ahí, que ya no podrían estar juntos como tantos años lo habían estado desde que se conocieron de niños.   
  


Podía ver a su amigo en contadas ocasiones, ya que siempre estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento o en entrevistas por ser representante de Japón y por ser un jugador profesional. No podía culparlo por estar ocupado, pero se sentía abandonado por su único amigo y primer amor. Le dio una larga calada a un cigarrillo de marihuana esperando que aquel humo denso tranquilizara su ser al entrar en sus pulmones, desde que se había quedado solo buscó maneras de hacer su sufrimiento menor o al menos poder ignorarlo lo que fuese necesario.   
  
  
  


El primer año había sido el más duro para Tendou, las veces que pudo ver a Ushijima podría contarlas con sus manos y las ultimas veces solo veían una película en silencio mientras intentaba que no pareciera extraño que se pegara a su amigo, que rozar sus dedos cada vez que tomaban palomitas fueran accidentes, que el reír a carcajadas fingidas para poder sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro no era apropósito, usaba todo lo que podía para fingir que estaba bien con ser solo amigos, con solo verse unas cuantas veces aún si algunas visitas eran solo por algunos minutos.

El segundo año Ushijima tuvo que irse de Japón, había sido reclutado por un equipo de otro país y Tendou estaba feliz por su amigo, lo despidió en el aeropuerto con una sonrisa y algunas bromas sobre que presumiría que era el mejor amigo del famosísimo Ushijima. El pelirrojo se había mudado a un departamento más pequeño que el anterior para ahorrar en gastos y así poder pagar su nuevo desahogo, su nuevo placebo.   
  


Sacó el polvo blanco de una pequeña bolsita plástica para luego usar una tarjeta comenzando a separar los grumos que se creaban para terminar por hacer algunas líneas cortas. Hizo rollito un billete y se inclinó para aspirar tres de las cortas líneas. Su nariz ardió, pero no tanto como la primera vez que lo hizo. Tomó el restante con uno de sus dedos y lo frotó en sus encías. Realmente extrañaba a Ushijima.   
  


Recibir mensajes de buenos días y noches de su mejor amigo robaba sonrisas en el pelirrojo. Aún si estaba tan lejos podía seguir hablando con él, no le importaba recibir respuestas cortas o solo "si" y "no" con el simple hecho saber que el otro aún sabía de su existencia le hizo reducir la dosis que comenzaba a consumir diario.   
  


Sentía poco a poco que podía dejarlo, quizás no dejarlo por completo, pero consumir cada vez menos, que una bolsita de cocaína le durara más que unos minutos. Talló su nariz tras haber inhalado solo un tercio de lo que hacía con anterioridad mientras veía en su celular las nuevas noticias sobre su mejor amigo, el como era reconocido por sus compañeros, el futuro tan brillante que tenía delante. Las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras sonreía, cuando consumía no sentía nada, su rostro se entumecía, pero su pecho siempre terminaba ardiendo cuando pensaba en aquellos sentimientos destructivos y asquerosos hacía su amigo, porque no eran nada más que eso. Era consciente que de confesarse podría terminar siendo odiado por quien adoraba y aún si no lo era podría traerle problemas al tener un amigo gay.   
  


Siguió bajando para leer las noticias, pero se detuvo en unas fotos y una nota sobre un supuesto amorío entre él y una hermosa mujer extranjera que anteriormente había hablado sobre lo mucho que admiraba a Ushijima.   
  
  
  


Las llamadas de Ushijima ya no eran respondidas, sus mensajes ni siquiera parecía que habían sido leídos. Había ido a Japón y buscó a Tendou, pero se encontró con que este se había mudado y no sabía a donde. Sus antiguos compañeros le daban las mismas respuestas. No lo habían visto desde la graduación.   
  
  
  


El pelirrojo tragó saliva mientras veía con algo de miedo aquella jeringa en su mesita de centro. Fumar e inhalar no era algo difícil, pero clavar una aguja en su brazo ya era un gran salto. Tomó el valor para hacerlo y en cuanto la sustancia comenzó a entrar en su brazo el dolor se convirtió en placer. Retiró la liga que hacía sus venas se resaltaran para hacer la acción más fácil y pudo sentir una oleada de euforia en todo su cuerpo. Al fin había encontrado lo que eliminaba la tristeza de su mente.   
  
  
  


El tercer año fue mucho más fácil para el pelirrojo, si, no tenía celular porque lo había vendido. Vivía en un departamento horrible del tamaño de una habitación. Tenía que compartirlo con dos personas más y el barrio donde estaba era peligroso, pero era feliz. Cada vez que la heroína entraba en su sistema le hacía olvidar los problemas que tenía, como el que había sido despedido de su trabajo de nuevo y ahora tenía que buscar otro, que no sabía absolutamente nada de Ushijima y no le importaba saberlo, ahora podría olvidarse de él solo con una jeringa.   
  


A veces tenía malos días al inyectarse y este era uno de esos. Las nauseas le habían hecho correr al baño para devolver su estómago, no tenía frío pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y se recargó en la pared del baño mientras respiraba lentamente. Tenía sueño, pero abrió los ojos para ver hacía la sucia mesita de centro donde descansaba la jeringa que solía usar. Quizás aumentar la dosis lograría que la euforia regresara.   
  


Lavó su boca para eliminar el sabor amargo que el vomito le había dejado y regresó a la sala para preparar otra jeringa, esta vez no se puso la liga y dejó que el líquido avanzara rápidamente por su torrente sanguíneo para darle el placer por el que había continuado magullando sus venas.   
  


Era invierno y la ciudad estaba cubierta por una manta blanca de nieve que daba una hermosa vista de esta, pero para Tendou la vista que solía admirar era la de sus pies moviéndose uno delante del otro para poder avanzar hasta que chocó contra algo o alguien. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquel del que no sabía desde hace demasiado tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir esperando que aquello fuera una ilusión.   
  
  
  


— ¿Wakatoshi?   
  
  
  


— Si. ¿Dónde vives ahora? – Preguntó mientras veía con atención las facciones del pelirrojo que se veían un tanto demacradas. — Fui a verte, pero me dijeron que ya no vives ahí.   
  
  
  


— ¿Por qué irías a verme?   
  
  
  


— No respondías mis llamadas o mensajes. ¿Cambiaste de numero?   
  
  
  


— Ya no uso celular... - Intentaba pensar en alguna excusa, pero se sentía somnoliento y el frío solo aumentaba esas ganas de arrojarse en el suelo a tomar una siesta. Su pecho comenzaba a doler de nuevo y su brazo ardía, lo sujetó apretándolo un poco mientras miraba hacía otro lado. Quería regresar a casa para otra dosis. De esa manera dejaría de doler.   
  
  
  


— ¿Por qué? – Notó como era ignorado por el pelirrojo que comenzaba a mirar por encima de su hombro. — ¿Te sientes bien?   
  
  
  


— ¡Si! – Casi gritó y apretó con más fuerza su propio brazo. — E-es solo que tengo que regresar a casa. Ya sabes, es muy tarde y eso.   
  
  
  


— Pero son las diez de la mañana. – El pelirrojo lo miró un tanto sorprendido al saber que hora era cuando el había comenzado a consumir a las cinco de la mañana. — Te acompaño a casa.   
  


Quiso negarse, pero como en el pasado su amigo iba a su ritmo, haciendo al final lo que quería y el terminaba por aceptarlo. Regresó en sus pasos para encaminarse a su "hogar" sentía algo de vergüenza de llevarlo a un lugar tan feo, sobre todo porque su amigo estaba acostumbrado a lujos. Abrió la puerta que no tenía llave, después de todo nadie se metería a un lugar donde no había absolutamente nada para robar. En aquel diminuto lugar solo había una mesita de centro desgastada, cojines de diferentes color donde podrían sentarse, una pequeña cocina eléctrica y una puerta que daba al baño.   
  
  
  


— Pasa, no hay mucho que ver y no creo tener té para ofrecer. – Habló mientras recordaba que en sus estantes no había nada más que una o dos sopas instantáneas.   
  
  
  


— No te preocupes por eso. – No parecía impresionado o asqueado por el lugar. Siempre mantenía su expresión calmada y se sentó en uno de los sucios cojines. Pasó una rápida mirada por algo de polvo blanco esparcido por la misma y pasó su dedo por este. — Creo que se te derramó la harina. ¿Preparabas panqueques?   
  
  
  


— Así es. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. No podía decirle lo que realmente era aquello y con algo de vergüenza sacudió el polvo blanco para que se esparciera por la habitación. — Lo siento, llegaste tarde, así que no te tocarán panqueques.   
  
  
  


— Es una lástima. – Bajó la mirada algo desanimado. — Me gustan los panqueques. – Tendou sintió un vuelco en su corazón y por un momento se sintió como en el instituto de nuevo. El como el otro decía cosas que le dejaban derritiéndose, pero que él siempre disimulaba burlándose.   
  
  
  


— Luego te haré unos, pero primero tengo que ir al baño. – Se alejó sin esperar a que Ushijima dijera algo. No quería distraerse demasiado con él. Se encerró en el baño y buscó tras el roto espejo para encontrar su jeringa o quizá era la de su compañero de casa, no estaba seguro, pero ahora no importaba.   
  


Los minutos pasaban y el pelirrojo no salía del baño. Ushijima quería preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero no quería interrumpirle. Al cabo de media hora creyó que había esperado lo suficiente, por lo que se levantó para tocar la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Esperó un poco antes de tocar de nuevo, pero nada.   
  
  
  


— Tendou, si no respondes tendré que entrar. – Al no escuchar nada intentó abrir la puerta, pero notó que se encontraba con seguro puesto. — Tendou, si me escuchas di algo, sino derribaré la puerta.   
  


Al no tener respuesta de nuevo se alejó un poco para tomar impulso y chocar su hombro contra la puerta, se sorprendió por lo fácil que fue llevar ese pedazo de madera abajo, pero su atención rápidamente fue robada por el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado a un lado del retrete, parecía dormir, pero la jeringa aún en su brazo le hizo entender que no era eso.   
  


Para Ushijima entender a las personas nunca fue totalmente fácil. Veía su potencial y les decía cuando estaban yendo por el rumbo equivocado. Le gustaba ver como alguien llegaba a su máximo y siempre pensó que entendía al pelirrojo, su primer mejor amigo. Él nunca se quejó por su manera directa de hablar, nunca le exigió que se explicara o le dijo que si seguía así las personas se alejarían de él. Disfrutaba de la manera en que el pelirrojo hablaba y actuaba, el como siempre parecía escuchar un chiste cuando le decía algo que al parecer malentendió, pero él siempre se tomaba el tiempo para explicárselo, para decirle como era mejor hablar con la gente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Había leído revistas donde te daban pistas sobre si alguien estaba enamorado de ti y Ushijima relacionó la mayoría de los puntos y ejemplos con Tendou. Lo pensó algunas veces. Lo que sería salir con su mejor amigo, el tomarse de las manos, el besarse. Ninguno de esos pensamientos le disgustaron y de alguna manera le parecía algo natural, una conclusión para ambos. La revista hablaba de como los amigos de la infancia terminaban enamorados, pero que no hablaban por miedo, pero para Ushijima, Tendou era una persona que no sentía tal emoción. Nunca había encontrado el miedo en Tendou, decía lo que quería y frente a quien quisiera, incluso cuando era confrontado por otra persona, no retrocedía.   
  


En la revista decía que las confesiones solían darse en las graduaciones y Ushijima estuvo esperando recibir una del pelirrojo. Se quedó el mayor tiempo posible para que pudieran hablar, pero el otro nunca dijo aquellas palabras que la revista aseguraba que recibiría. Quizás la revista mentía o Tendou no sentía nada más que amistad por él.   
  
  
  


Los parpados de Tendou se sentían pesados, casi tanto que no podía abrir los ojos, pero terminó por hacerlo para encontrarse en una habitación blanca y demasiado limpia como para ser su baño. Talló sus ojos con una de sus manos y negó levemente con la cabeza.   
  
  
  


— No puedo creer que haya tenido otra sobredosis. – Dijo para sí, ignorando que no se encontraba solo en aquel lugar.   
  
  
  


— ¿Otra? – Aquella voz le hizo tener un escalofrío y por el miedo que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo se negó a alejar su mano de sus ojos que le evitaban ver al dueño de aquella voz. Dueño de sus sentimientos. — Tendou.   
  
  
  


— ... - Se negaba a hablar. Se haría el dormido de ser necesario para evitar tener que hablar de eso con quien aún con tanto tiempo sin verle seguía haciendo latir su corazón de manera errática.   
  
  
  


— Háblame. – El pelirrojo se tensó al sentir la fuerte mano del otro sobre su piel, era tan delicado que casi pensaba que estaba muerto en el baño y esto era una ilusión antes de caer al infierno. — Por favor.   
  
  
  


— ¿Q-que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué soy un maldito adicto? ¿Qué doy asco? – Mordió sus labios para aguantar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.   
  
  
  


— Quiero saber la razón. – Fue directo como siempre lo había sido, pero estaba siendo tan suave con el pelirrojo al tomar su mano y acariciarla buscando reconfortarle.   
  
  
  


— Por tu culpa... - Murmuró, pero se arrepintió cuando sintió que su mano fue soltada. —No, no por tu culpa, la culpa es mía. – Su voz se rompió y un nudo llegó a su garganta haciéndole difícil incluso respirar. — Es solo que... no puedo decirlo.   
  
  
  


— ¿Es algo malo? – Preguntó lo más suave que pudo, aunque para si mismo sonaba igual que siempre.   
  
  
  


— T-terminarás odiándome. – Soltó un sollozo y el otro apretó un poco su mano.  
  
  
  


— No hay manera de que te odie. Eres mi mejor amigo. – Hubo silencio mientras el pelirrojo sollozaba lo más bajo que podía antes de hablar de nuevo.   
  
  
  


— Y-yo no te veo como a un amigo. – Mordió sus labios hasta que el sabor metálico de su sangre inundó su boca y apretó la mano de Ushijima antes de que pudiera alejarla.   
  
  
  


— ¿Me odias entonces? – Preguntó un tanto cabizbajo. Ahora entendía porque había eliminado el contacto entre ambos durante tanto tiempo. La revista estaba totalmente equivocada.   
  
  
  


— No te odio. – Hizo una pausa antes de hablar mientras su voz se quebraba. — Te amo. – Silencio de nuevo y el pelirrojo se lamentó el haberlo dicho, ahora seguro su amigo le miraba con asco, pero en lugar de eso sintió como su mano era retirada de sus ojos.   
  
  
  


— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?   
  
  
  


— P-porque tú no sientes lo mismo, porque si alguien lo supiera podría perjudicar tu carrera, porque no te merez- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sus labios fueron presionados con los de su amor imposible. Cuando el contacto se rompió Ushijima limpió los labios del pelirrojo con una de sus manos.   
  
  
  


— Tienes sangre. – El silencio inundó la habitación de nuevo por unos momentos. — Leí una revista. – Se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado para ahora sentarse en la orilla de la cama del pelirrojo.   
  
  
  


— ¿U-una revista? – Preguntó aún sorprendido porque sus besos hayan podido tocar los del otro, pero no encontraba relación entre eso con esto.   
  
  
  


—Si. En ella decía como darse cuenta si le gustabas a tu amigo de la infancia. – Miró de reojo a Tendou el cual estaba cubriendo su boca para aguantar una carcajada. — Todos los ejemplos decían que sentías algo por mí, por eso esperé a que dijeras algo al respecto.   
  
  
  


— ¿No fue desagradable? Porque soy un chico, ¿Lo sabes no? No tengo tetas o una ya sabes qué. Tengo un pene y así...   
  
  
  


— No lo fue y no lo es ahora. Se que tienes un pene, nos hemos duchado juntos en el instituto y al verte no sentía asco.   
  
  
  


— P-pero una cosa es solo verlo y otra tocarlo. – Buscaba excusas para que el otro pudiera retractarse, le estaba dando salidas para que pudiera decir que solo lo veía con un amigo, pero parecía que no entendía el punto.   
  
  
  


— Tendríamos que probar, pero al besarte sentí... cosas. – El rostro del pelirrojo ardió al escuchar esas palabras y comenzó a tener esperanzas, eso era lo que más le aterraba. Tener la esperanza de que pudieran ser algo, pero que al final terminaran por ser nada.   
  
  
  


— ¿C-cosas como qué? – Preguntó nervioso.   
  
  
  


— Pues sentí el sabor a sangre. – Tendou no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. — También como si corriera un gran maratón y no estuviera en forma. Me faltaba el aire, olvidé como respirar y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que temí tener un infarto. Mis manos ahora están sudando y tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo. – Le miró antes de ponerse de pie. — Quizás debería llamarle a la enfermera y pedir que me revise. – Tendou sujetó su muñeca para detenerlo y tirar suavemente de ella para que se quedara.   
  
  
  


— No creo que necesites un doctor. Sentí lo mismo cuando lo hiciste.   
  
  
  


— Entonces los dos necesitamos un doctor. – No aguantó la risa y comenzó a carcajearse por la inocencia de su amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo.   
  
  
  


— No necesitas llamar a nadie. Es normal lo que sientes cuando te gusta alguien. – Ushijima volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y sin dudarlo se acercó para dejar un casto beso sobre los labios del pelirrojo antes de pegar sus frentes.   
  
  
  


— ¿Y ahora qué?   
  
  
  


— No lo sé, ¿Qué decía tu revista? – Preguntó divertido disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.   
  
  
  


— Hablaba sobre comenzar a salir. ¿Deberíamos? – Se alejó un poco para poder mirar mejor al que ahora tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello.   
  
  
  


— No lo sé, ¿Quieres? – Preguntó mientras miraba hacía otro lado.   
  
  
  


— Si quiero, Tendou.   
  



End file.
